


You Silly Boys...

by Sharyrazade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Competition, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Kink Exploration, Large Breasts, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Male Character of Color, Multi, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Totally not a self-insert, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: A rather indulgent sexual fantasy has been on Terra's mind for some time now; fortunately, her boyfriend Aqua is so understanding with such open-minded friends...





	You Silly Boys...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, Mistress Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426932) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade). 



> [Context/explanation at link](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1605113?tags=kingdom_hearts_birth_by_sleep)

Smoothing her khaki skirt, the brunette beauty gave a mischievous, knowing smirk at the pair, sending a rather pleasant jolt through both of the men. "I'm...just gonna go get changed..." she explained breathily. "You boys alright with that?"

Truth be told, it was kinda strange, what with bringing another guy, even one as handsome as this (no homo, of course!) one, into their bedroom, Aqua thought. Shy, a bit nerdy, with an interesting distribution of muscle and fat visible on his mocha skin, Jason was, nonetheless, rather intriguing to both halves of the pair, particularly for a fantasy like this one. Being one of the few souls apart from Aqua or the master herself who could stand against her sparring for any real period, Terra, reviewing the man's features, found herself wondering what else that kind of stamina could do for him- or rather, do for her.

It was honestly kind of adorable, the headstrong, actually-kind-of-reckless Terra being so self-conscious about having...desires such as this, particularly concerning her boyfriend's expected reaction ( _"...So...you DON'T think I'm greedy....OR a slut? Really?"),_ but Aqua, a high-strung, serious young man, could not deny there was something exceptionally...appealing about the proposition; that feral, smoldering sexuality she just exuded being completely released on him and another guy, the amazonian Terra simply being able to enjoy herself, free of their master's lecturing or her own doubts.

Now once Terra returned, the interloper's mouth dropped briefly agape. While Aqua did not react in such an off-the-cuff manner (having witnessed her in far less), he could definitely concur with his non-verbal assessment. It took him some time to notice true, but shortly after he'd started to notice the opposite sex, Aqua had come to the conclusion that the girl-slash-woman was the most beautiful creature ever to exist; tonight however, she was looking particularly ravishing, the purple lingerie contrasting perfectly against the busty brunette's slightly-tanned features.

Her prey sitting on her and Aqua's bed, clad only in their boxers and utterly transfixed by her beauty, saw a smile curl across her lips. "Heh, heh, so you boys like what you see, huh?"

Aqua and Jason both murmured in some vague tone of affirmation, the smile transforming into a smirk as Terra slid one of the bra straps from her shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

It was more rhetorical question than actual invitation, the brunette's two studs crowding her personal space in fairly short order, their hands trailing, groping, prodding and pinching across Terra's flesh, both exposed and not. A light moan escaped her lips as the interloper's hand wandered up her torso, giving the nipple a pinch as his other hand relieved her of the garment. Aqua however, with his strong-yet-nimble fingers, made his way downward. As he dipped a couple of the fingers inside the crotch of the boyshorts, Aqua could not help but smile a bit as Terra moaned at his teasing, unconsciously bucking her hips in anticipation of some part or another of him inside of her; he did pride himself on his studiousness, and knowing what his woman liked was no different in that regard.

Nonetheless, as he got down on one knee and slid the undergarments to her knees, as wild as that musky, primal scent was driving him, Aqua hesitated slightly; true, as affectionate a couple as they were, he'd only read about such acts, to say nothing of the proper techniques, late at night, well away from the prying eyes of the master (or Ven for that matter; THEY got to explain the whole "becoming a woman" thing). But as those slick lips drew in his fingers, Aqua decided there was no time like the present to learn, tentatively sticking his tongue inside of Terra, drawing lazy, teasing circles before briefly pulling back to pleasure her with his fingers.

While she disliked doing so, Aqua had always told her she had a wonderful singing voice. Appropriately enough, as Aqua alternated between fingering and eating her pussy, Terra's moans took on a rather musical character, tossing her head back at the twin sensations at both ends of her torso. _Fuck, I'm gonna lose my mind!_ Of course, their friend Jason was in fact, a breast man, something he'd been pretty upfront about, but Aqua, even experimentally, being _so fucking good_ at this, even for his first time?

Then again, it wasn't fair that these two do ALL the work, Terra thought, momentarily breaking away from Jason's teasing and bringing Aqua to his feet with her middle and index fingers to his chin and slowly returning the favor with her own hands as she ran them down the respective midsections of the two men with a knowing, mischievous chuckle. "Oh!" she exclaimed in a tone of faux-surprise, narrowing her eyes slightly as she began to play with the pair. "You're this hard already? Both of you?"

Throwing his head back slightly, Jason exhaled an exaggerated puff, torn between the beauty and his just-as-strong urge to make a smart comment about the strength of her grip. Terra, of course, paid this little attention as she continued to stroke off these two delicious specimens beside her fully devoted to her pleasure. "Do you boys want me to suck your cocks?" she asked sweetly, a coy, facetious smirk on her lips. "To get down on my knees so you can fuck my filthy little mouth?"

Once more, Aqua and Jason both were too engrossed in the pleasure granted them by the brunette amazon's hands to give much of audible approval outside of gasps or pleasured grunts. "I'll take that as a yes."

Going down on her knees, taking both their neat white undergarments to their ankles, the mischievous smirk remained on Terra's face as she took a moment to appreciate her handiwork. With that musky scent (which was making her a bit lightheaded- in a good way) from Aqua and Jason as well, the throbbing, engorged members represented a sort of reassurance of her own worth and potence- that these two were so hard, only for her, reassured her somehow- all of which of course, made her really fucking wet.

If for no other reason than vague familiarity, Terra, while continuing to stroke Jason, tentatively placed her lips on Aqua's length, bobbing her head to roughly match the pace of her strokes. "Ahhhh, Terra-" Aqua moaned, sweeping some of her intruding chocolate locks away from his girlfriend's face.

Removing her lips from Aqua with a wet pop, Terra turned her attention towards the interloper, inserting his cock a bit more forcefully than she did her boyfriend's; even her stroking of Aqua becoming somewhat more energetic. For Jason of course, this was a dream come true, this war goddess' mouth sliding across his member, her head bobbing rhythmically and her intense, sapphire eyes virtually screaming _I fucking dare you to last against this._ Thoughtlessly, Jason placed his hand on her head, as if to guide her along his length. Terra apparently took this as a personal challenge; stroking Aqua off even more energetically, she picked up her pace for their guest as well, shortly forcing the better part of his length into her throat, quite audibly gagging.

While having a good time, to be sure, Jason, being gentle as he was, was kind of concerned. "Hey, don't hurt yourself now, Terra." Removing his member from her mouth, Terra gasped for air, nonetheless smirking up at the man. "Worry about yourself." she challenged playfully, wiping the trail of saliva from her lips. Apparently, the aforementioned situation, as well as the semi-spoken competition making her even more aroused, seeing as she had begun to alternate fairly rapidly between harsh, powerful strokes for one of her hunks while roughly servicing the other with her lips and tongue.

It's not like they'd never done this kind of thing in the past, but Aqua was mildly impressed (and concerned at her insistence in so doing) that Terra managed to fit most of his appendage down her throat, insisting on holding the position for several seconds before pulling away. "Oh, fuck, Terra-" he moaned. "I'm gonna-"

Abruptly ceasing any gratification of the pair, Terra simply continued to lightly, almost playfully, stroke them off as she rose to her feet, wiping away the mixture of saliva and precum from her lips. "Alright, you're not getting something for nothing, you two!" she declared. "I think it's time you returned the favor."

While it was not exactly difficult for him to lift her as she was doing much of the work in shifting her weight, it was still a bit awkward for Jason to hold Terra as she leaned forward, raising her backside to Aqua. Nonetheless, the interloper did manage to make it worth her while with some pinching teasing to her left nipple, eliciting an extended moan from the brunette as the blue-tressed Adonis closed some of the distance between them, Jason running his fingers down to her cunt instead. Now Terra trusted Aqua with her life among many other things, so Aqua, as appreciative of the view as he was (and the lubricant notwithstanding), felt a twinge of guilt at his girlfriend's rather pained-sounding cry. "Terra, are you alright?" he inquired, his soft, melodious voice stirring her even further. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Eliciting another cry halfway between pain and pleasure, Terra, her eyes starting to water, spoke through gritted teeth as she was on the brink of cumming herself. _"Don't...stop..."_

 With this blessing, her boyfriend, while somewhat hesitant, picked up his pace, Terra almost screaming in pleasure as he forced her into a more natural, upright position. After said orgasm had somewhat subsided, Terra, her legs spread, turned her ravenous expression onto the interloper. "Now let's deal with you." the brunette demanded, unconsciously licking her lips. Their guest, hard as he still was, scarcely needed any prompting to join the inhumanly-gorgeous couple in their debauchery; actually entering Terra (making her once-asked question of _"are we going to fight or are you just going to keep eyefucking me?"_ rather interesting in hindsight), was, particularly how worked up he'd been, was absolutely mind-numbingly pleasurable; Jason was actually convinced his eyes had rolled back for a fraction of a second as her walls contracted against him. She was pretty muscular, but did Terra even exercise _these_ muscles just as religiously?! A part of him was half-convinced she'd snap his penis right off! Then again, as good as this felt, it was a risk he was willing to take.

It did not take much time for her hunks to settle into a rhythm that was completely out-of-this-world as far as pleasure was concerned, Terra moaning and cursing to herself as she felt herself getting closer and closer to another orgasm; even her other physical endeavors such as fighting had a certain cerebral element to them. But here? Terra could just simply let her instincts take over without any mind to her concerns or self-doubts.

"Let's see you last against this!" she challenged the interloper, to which he was unable to give much response. "Come on, fuck my tight little cunt!"

It was of course, a challenge he was destined to lose and quite fine with that, to say nothing of her boyfriend. "Terra! Fuck!" groaned Aqua. "Gonna- gonna cum-"

"Do it inside me!" she almost screamed, very close to climaxing herself. "Both of you!"

Her mind (among other places) filled with a very particular warm feeling, Terra shrieked in pleasure as she finally did cum, her own doubts and anxieties temporarily vanquished among the white, orgasmic haze in her mind.

Both her boyfriend and Jason having fulfilled her demands, an exhausted Terra, no concern whatsoever for the fluids leaking out of her, collapsed onto the bed with a sleepy, debauched smile, her two studs crowding her on either side. Still coming down from his own orgasm, Aqua returned the gesture, sweeping some of her matted brown locks from her forehead before planting a kiss on it. "Was everything to your satisfaction, my princess?" he inquired gently. "The experience live up to your fantasy?"

"Y-yeah, it was great." she answered, still trying to downplay the utter bliss she'd felt at such an utterly debauched endeavor. "Thanks, you two. You're both awesome, you know that?"

Their friend however, a rather anxious man by nature, seemed somehow concerned. "Y-yeah, T-Terra," he stammered. "about that last part where you wanted me to- y-you know- I mean, I THINK I-I'd be a half-decent dad at least-"

The brunette waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, don't worry about it, seriously." she insisted calmly. "I forget exactly how she explained it, but the master said something about you being from a faraway world makes it REALLY difficult, if not impossible. And besides, I took precau-"

Recall how Terra was rightfully described as being somewhat careless? This extended to both matters important and more mundane; speaking of the aforementioned mentor, a kindly-looking older woman, just north of sixty or so, emerged from the unlocked door, greying-black hair styled into a topknot, her back briefly turned to the gratuitous debauchery. "Oh, Terra, by the way, I need you to-"

As she dropped the cup of her tea in shock, Eraqus, with nearly all of her senses at play, needed scarce explanation to divine what was going on. "TERRA!" she shrieked. "What do you think-?!"

Her two students' eyes widening in abject terror, Terra futilely attempted to explain away the obvious. "I-it's not what it looks like! We were just-"

Stomping over to the trio, Eraqus literally dragged Terra from the bed by her right ear, the brunette reflexively dragging the sheet alongside her frame. Despite his utter lack of power in the situation and in general, the interloper attempted to disarm the situation. "Hey, hey!" remarked Jason smoothly. "There's no need for a gorgeous young lady like you to-"

Eraqus shot him a glare menacing enough to silence a storm. "Don't even think about it, hotshot." she scolded direly. "You really think I wasn't young once?"

Needless to say, Terra got quite an earful as she was being dragged to her master's office. "Come on!" she complained. "I'm not a little girl anym-"

"I don't want to hear it! After everything I've told you-"

"You didn't react this way when I mentioned liking girls!"

"Well, that's a BIT different, don't you think?! Aqua- at least he's a good influence on you! But this- What if it had been Ventus who'd walked in?! What kind of example would that be?!"

"Can't I at least put some clothes on?!"

"You've got extras in my office!"

Well-aware that he was not out of hot water by any means, a part of Aqua was actually glad his girlfriend was getting the brunt of their master's scolding. Nonetheless, he could not help but wonder something. "Wait, you weren't seriously hitting on her, right?" he inquired. "You know she's literally old enough to be your grandmother, right?"

Jason simply shrugged. "Eh, I had to try." he admitted.


End file.
